Pain
by MadameSlash
Summary: Krad/Satoshi Krad takes advantage of a depressed Satoshi after a conversation with Daisuke about Dark. SLASH, GAY, YAOI! You have been warned.


Song: Pain-Three Days Grace

Story: DNAngel

Pairing: (Krad/Satoshi)

Summary: Krad takes advantage of a depressed Satoshi after a conversation with Daisuke about Dark.

Disclaimer: Obviously DNAngel is not mine or it would be a hard-core yaoi!

Rating: Mature Audience

Warnings: A/U, OOC, Angst, Yaoi.

A/N: This is my first song fic so review as you wish. Trying to write this confused the heck out of me. Every time I heard this song I imagined it like an AMV so I did my best to put what I see in words. (This is so much easier to write than a senior graduation paper.) Please be gentle if you comment on the lemon, this is the first time I've tried writing one.

****

Pain

"I'm sorry Satoshi, everything I said about Dark and me is true. I felt you should know so you could move on with your life." As Daisuke spoke these fatal words to Satoshi, the unemotional bluenette could feel his heart breaking. He didn't believe what Daisuke said, but his heart did. With all the frustration and confusion, Satoshi turned his back to him and ran away, not daring to look back at his once dear friend.

_**Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

Satoshi didn't know where he was running to; all he knew was that he needed to get away. When his legs could no longer carry him further, he collapsed out of breath in a dark alley. Slowly, he crawled towards the side of a building to lean against. With the sudden rush of cold sinking in, he quickly pulled his legs up and crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself to keep warm.

_How could Dark do this to me?_ This was the question Satoshi kept repeating to himself. No matter what he tried to think about; he could only keep reliving the conversation with Daisuke. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he never heard the soft footsteps of a figure approaching him.

Steadily and with great caution, the man walked closer until he stood before Satoshi. Seconds passed until he realized someone towering above him. A rush of fear flooded over him as he jerked his head up to see who was staring down upon him. His fear was short lived when he registered the angelic face of his once most trusted friend, "Krad?"

The moment Satoshi looked into Krad's beautiful cat-like eyes; Krad had dropped to his knees and took hold of Satoshi's arm, pulling him into a tight embrace. After what seemed close to a lifetime, Krad released Satoshi and began to rapidly question him with much concern, "What's wrong Satoshi? Why are you here alone? Are you hurt?"

Looking slightly dazed, Satoshi turned away from Krad and shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at Krad or repeat what Daisuke had said to him.

"Satoshi, look at me. I haven't seen you in years and this how we meet again? Please tell me what's wrong." Krad gently placed a hand on Satoshi's face and forced him to look back into his golden eyes.

Satoshi whispered barely loud enough for Krad to hear, "Dark…and…and… Daisuke…" A single tear rolled down his cheek. The pain he felt refused to let him continue.

_**You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that can you understand. This life is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out, you'll understand.**_

"Do not fret about it now Satoshi. If you feel you cannot confine within me then please disregard it." He spoke with such compassion that made Satoshi feel guilty for not telling him.

Satoshi took a deep breath and began telling Krad everything Daisuke had said. "He told me that Dark didn't have a job at night to pay for his college loans; Dark was always with him. Daisuke even said he detested sharing Dark with me so he decided to reveal everything and …"

The last part of what Daisuke had said was the worst. Tears gathered in the corners of Satoshi's eyes at the thought of repeating those exact words.

"Go on Satoshi, finish what you were saying." Krad said gently.

"But I can't, please don't make me say it Krad!"

Krad seize Satoshi's chin and looked sternly into his eyes. "Do not start something if you do not intend on finishing it!"

Satoshi couldn't take it anymore so he finally screamed. "Fine, Daisuke told me that Dark never loved me and he was only with me for my money!"

_**Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

He broke down crying as though he would never stop; no longer could Satoshi control the pain within. Krad wrapped his arms around Satoshi's small frame and held him until he finally calmed down.

"I am most sorry for distressing you; I failed to realize how hurt you've become." Krad said earnestly. Many minutes pasted until the bluenette was able to look into Krad's benevolent eyes. "I guess I needed to let all of that out." Satoshi said as he tried to stand but found he was unable to because Krad held him in place.

"Krad let me go please." Satoshi said. Still refusing to let him stand, Krad asked a question that made Satoshi feel like a knife had stabbed through his heart. "Where will you go once I allow to you to stand?"

It never occurred to Satoshi that he and Dark lived together until now. There was no possible way that he was going home to face Dark yet, so this left him without any place to go. Satoshi tried to look away from Krad to hide his sudden realization.

"That's what I thought. Please come with me Satoshi to my apartment so you can warm up. It's going to rain soon and I refuse to leave you out here alone." Krad smiled and stood up, pulling Satoshi with him.

The thought of staying with Krad gave him a since of joy. However, he didn't wish to impose on Krad. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be a burden."

"A burden, how can you say that? Before Dark, you and I did everything together as children. Even after high school we would try to get together if we had the opportunity. Then when you started dating Dark and never had time for me anymore, I graciously step aside and by no means objected." Krad was obviously serious about everything he said.

Satoshi was happy that Krad wanted him to stay with him; at the same time he consider the amount of pain he must have caused Krad by forgetting about him. "Are you sure it will be alright?" Satoshi asked with uncertainty.

Krad smiled and placed his arm around Satoshi's shoulders and started walking out of the ally to catch a taxi. "Of course it is alright. Besides, I would be more than happy to steal you back from Dark for a night." Krad turned his smiling face away from Satoshi as he waved down a taxi. The smile he wore could only be described as one of pure evil.

_**Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go up you'll understand.**_

It was already raining hard by the time they reached Krad's apartment building. Neither of course, wasted anytime running into the building after exiting the cab.

They were both drenching wet when they walked through the revolving doors. Krad paid no attention to people greeting him as he quickly led Satoshi to a private elevator, which would take them straight to the room.

The silence was awkward between them. It was only broken with the occasional roar of thunder outside.

_Why isn't he saying anything? I hope he doesn't regret letting me stay now._

"....um...I can still leave if you think this is a bad idea."

Krad grabbed Satoshi and pulled him close, "I wouldn't let you leave now even if you wanted too." The elevator stopped and the doors slid opened to Krad's, apartment just in time for Satoshi to escape his hold of him.

_Why must he do stuff like that, it would always get my hopes up!_

All was forgotten as Satoshi laid eyes on his once home away from home. Four years had passed since the last time he saw Krad here. As expected, nothing was different from his pure white furniture, walls and carpet; to his vast collection of artwork.

"Nothing ever changes with you, does it Krad?" Satoshi asked while admiring one of his favorite paintings.

Ignoring Satoshi's question, Krad started to undress. "Krad! What are you doing?" Satoshi yelled with surprise after turning to look at him.

"We are soaking wet if you haven't noticed. If it makes you fill uncomfortable, then I shall go to my room." Krad began walking to his bedroom as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Not wanting to be left alone, he followed after him.

The moment Satoshi walked through the doorway; clothes where tossed into his arms. "Those clothes are much too large but they are dry. You may change in the bathroom if you like." Krad smirked as he started pulling out clothes for himself.

Satoshi opened the neatly folded t-shirt and realized it would shallow him. "You weren't kidding," Satoshi mumbled while making his way to the bathroom.

Just like the rest of the apartment, the bathroom housed white marble sinks, bathtub, and shower. The room was well lit with a huge mirror that took up an entire wall. "A little conceited much," Satoshi said out loud. He quickly regretted his comment after a memory of Dark made Satoshi reminisce about him; particularly the time when he attempted to convince Satoshi to have a mirror installed above their bed.

He pushed away the memory and started removing his clothes. A sudden pain shot through his entire body as the thought of Dark and Daisuke fucking on his bed invaded his mind. Satoshi felt extremely sick to his stomach, but he ignored the feeling since he didn't want Krad to know.

Repressing the image of them together, Satoshi splashed cold water upon his face to divert his attention. A few minutes pasted until he was able to resume his original task.

He began to button up the massive white shirt and carefully pulled the white silky boxers up around his waist. A knock came from the door and startled him. Krad opened the door and his voice echoed throughout the bathroom as he talked. "What's taking so long Satoshi?"

"Oh um… I was just examining your clothes on me."

"I'm sorry that they're dreadfully large on you but I never kept children clothes here." Krad smirked at the perplexed look on Satoshi's face.

"Excuse me for not having broad shoulders or a masculine physique. I could still take you down like when we were kids." Before Krad had time to react, Satoshi with his evil grin pounced on top of him and they fell onto the well-placed bed behind Krad.

Satoshi was proud of himself for knocking Krad down. He was so happy that he failed to realize the position he was in. Gazing into the eyes of his gorgeous bluenette, Krad seductively placed each hand on either side of Satoshi's waist. In a blink of an eye Krad was on top with Satoshi pinned to the bed beneath him.

"Okay I get it you're stronger, now let me up."

He slowly kissed Satoshi's exposed neck. "I have no intentions of doing that now my dear." Licking his lips, Krad ripped open Satoshi's shirt and began rubbing his nipples.

"Krad what are you doing? Stop joking around!" Satoshi pleaded.

"So you think my love is a joke then?" Krad said in a slightly hurt voice. Satoshi always thought Krad was teasing him until he saw the pained look in his eyes.

"So you've always been serious?" He asked with uncertainty.

With an eager voice, Krad said, "Yes of course! I've always loved you, even as children!"

The look in Krad's eyes told Satoshi that he was being truthful. There was no doubt about it. Satoshi yearn to be with him but he still loved Dark. "I'm sorry Krad; you know I'm still together with Dark."

Krad's emotions could be completely read; he was upset beyond words. "I understand, go be with your beloved and while you're there, why not have a threesome with his little red headed whore!" Krad's last words made Satoshi realize what a dumb ass he was being. Even if he went back to Dark, there was still the matter of Daisuke to deal with

"You're completely right Krad; I don't know what I was thinking." He could feel tears welling up inside but resisted the urge to let them out.

Krad wore a bittersweet smile as he said, "You forced me to say that." He placed a hand on Satoshi's check and began to caress it. "May I?" He asked lustfully.

Satoshi shook his head yes; he no longer cared what Krad did anymore so he finally submitted.

He continued from where he left off. Gently, Krad kissed Satoshi's lips with the intentions of taking his breath away. Satoshi didn't response to his kiss, which left Krad with no other choice but to bite down on Satoshi's lip making him gasp with pain.

Taking advantage of this Krad began passionately kissing him. It was finally decided by Satoshi's body to respond to Krad's advances. He may not have cared what Krad was going to do, but he certainly wasn't going to lie there like a Jewish girl! (Will & Grace ;)

Grabbing hold of Krad's belt, Satoshi proceeded to undo it. Krad was astonished by Satoshi's sudden enthusiasm but not disappointed with it. Things where finally going to get interesting.

"So have you decided to participate now?" Krad asked with his most devious smile.

"I don't seem to have a choice." Satoshi said with a seductive voice. He then jerked Krad's belt off.

"Well in that case I should tie you to the head board." Satoshi was not trilled at the idea or Krad's sick since of humor. He didn't want to ruin the mood so he suggested the first thing that popped in his head. "Let's save that for next time."

Only the Grinch's smile could compare to the one Krad wore now. 'Deal' was all he said before attacking Satoshi's neck.

Krad held no mercy for the defenseless bluenette. Within a matter of seconds his clothes were completely torn from his body, leaving him to feel exposed. The most Satoshi had succeeded in doing was unbuttoning Krad's shirt and unzipping his pants. Other than that, he was useless.

Their positions had yet to change from Satoshi being beneath him. Krad, currently kissing Satoshi, started nibbling and clawing his way down from Satoshi's lips to his enlarged member, which left him moaning with slight pleasure and pain. At the same time, Krad's other hand rubbed around Satoshi's entrance; careful not to let his fingers slide in.

When he was near the tip of Satoshi's member, Krad flicked the end with his tongue sending waves of pleasure through Satoshi's entire body. "Do you want more Master Satoshi?" He asked with a wicked smile.

Satoshi made a somewhat purring sound in response to the question and quickly shook his head yes.

"I'm sorry, what was that my love?" He asked again after tonguing Satoshi's end more rapidly.

He moaned out loud this time. "Aaahhhh yes do your worst!"

"Remember," he licked again, "You told me too."

_**Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, I'd rather feel pain. **_

Holding back, Krad let his tongue slowly travel up, down, and all around Satoshi's member. When Krad decided Satoshi's cock was wet enough he stopped at the base.

He looked down at Krad to see why he had stopped. Preparing himself for what he about to do; Krad licked straight up one side until he reached the top, then right back down engulfing Satoshi's entire member in one try. This act made Satoshi jump forwards with shock and pleasure.

Krad wasted no time while the bluenette gripped each side of his bobbing head. He was sucking away with a vacuum like suction as Satoshi moaned louder than before. With expert hands, Krad started pumping Satoshi with one and fingering him with the other. This sent greater shocks of pleasure that made Satoshi almost climax.

When Krad thought Satoshi was ready for another finger, he roughly slid in the second, followed closely by a third. He cried out from the sudden intrusion as the three fingers started stretching him. _At least he's preparing me._

"Just relax, the pain will subside." Krad assured him.

After a few minutes of stretching, Satoshi was back to feeling the pleasure bestowed upon him. He was so close to coming now that it hurt since Krad was being cruel by stopping for a moment before continuing.

"Just let me come already Krad, please!" Satoshi begged for his final release. "I can't take this torture anymore."

"Heh, alright then Master."

Krad pulled two fingers back out so he could do something more enjoyable. With the one still inserted, his tongue abandoned Satoshi's leaking cock and made a trail destined for another sensitive area. Slowly Krad licked Satoshi's entrance until he squirmed on the bed.

Again with his free hand, Krad continue to roughly jerk Satoshi's cock and flick his tip when needed. With his one finger still inside of Satoshi, he began twisting and pushing further up.

The pleasure he was receiving made him come without much warning. It was evident that Krad knew what he was doing. Before Satoshi could comprehend what was happening; Krad had already ceased his licking and was draining him of his essences.

_His love is painful but it's better than what I was feeling for Dark. I rather feel this pain then the emptiness of betrayal._

Satoshi barely had time to rest before Krad flipped him over and entered him in one swift movement. "My turn," Krad said as he began to thrust in a very forceful manner.

With every thrust came the brutal pain of being torn in half. At the same time, each thrust meant he was one step closer to ultimate bliss as his prostate was hit each time.

It didn't take long for Satoshi to climax again. As for Krad though, there seemed to be no end in sight. Finally Krad came hard inside of the exhausted bluenette. He continued to ride out his climax until he felt satisfied. For a moment Krad just laid there still on top and inside of Satoshi.

Krad slowly pulled out and fell flat on his back beside Satoshi. They were both breathing heavily as they laid there in silence.

After Krad caught his breath he pulled Satoshi close to him and said "I'm sorry if I was a little rough." _A little, right._ "Yeah it was a little painful but very good. I've never had it as trilling before."

"I could please you like that every night if you would stay with me. Please consider my offer; you have 'til morning to give me an answer." Krad gently kissed Satoshi as he released him and walked out of the room.

Satoshi was left stunned and speechless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours had pasted since Krad had left the room to sleep elsewhere. Nothing Satoshi did could help him sleep. He tried taking a shower, counting sheep and reading a book he found called Love and Betrayal.

He finally gave up all hope of sleeping and decided to think about what Krad's offer.

_How do I know he won't do the same as Dark after sometime? I always trusted him when we were young but it's been so long since we've seen each other. People can change in a few years. Why am I thinking in the negative? This is Krad after all. That may be the case, but still...Dark?_

_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know that you're wounded. You know, you know, you know, you know that I'm here to save you. You know, you know, you know, you know I'm always here for you. I know, I know, I know, I know that you'll thank me later.**_

_What the hell am I thinking; screw Dark I'll teach him for fucking with me!_

With that, Satoshi was able to drift off into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early in the morning when Satoshi woke up to the smell of bacon frying. Before he had a chance to find the source of it, his door flew opened followed by Krad who strolled right into the room with a tray of food elegantly made up.

"How did you sleep last night?" Krad asked cheerfully while setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Surprisingly well after the first few hours."

"Great, now eat up and I'll come back to check up on you." He stood and took one step before Satoshi grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I want to tell you my decision." Satoshi began to blush as Krad smiled and sat back down next to him. "I've decided that if you really want me to stay, then I would be more than happy to." He said eagerly.

"That's wonder Satoshi! As soon as you're ready we will leave and gather up all your things." Krad pulled Satoshi up and swung him around. "Oh, I washed your clothes this morning." He placed Satoshi back on the bed then left to get his clothes.

_It's settled then, Dark will be at school so I'll be able to take my things without any problems._

Krad came back a few moments later with Satoshi's clothes. "Hurry up and eat so we can leave. I'm going to call for my car so be ready in fifteen minutes."

Satoshi was left alone again, now with a delicious breakfast that he regrettably flushed away. He would have eaten but his stomach hurt too much and he didn't want Krad to worry.

After he was dressed and 'finished' eating, he called for Krad and told him he was ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The more Satoshi thought about packing up his stuff, the more he wanted to forget about the whole idea of leaving Dark. Krad was holding him during the car ride to soothe his shaking nerves but that still didn't help.

"Satoshi you will be fine. I'll come back and pick you up after I take care of a few problems at my company."

"Okay, just be back in exactly one hour." Satoshi hated the fact that he would be left alone to do this. The car came to a stop in front of his house.

_Just one hour, I can do this!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The house was deserted, just as expected. Satoshi didn't waste any time gathering his clothes and valuables. Within the hour he had packed most his stuff in boxes that sat outside the front door. He checked the wall clock continuously as he waited for the already twenty minutes late Krad.

_This sucks, that S.O.B is late. Damn it, I guess I can check again to make sure I have everything then._

Satoshi began walking around aimlessly opening closet doors and skimming each room he past. After a few minutes he stopped outside of his and Dark's bedroom. He hesitated before entering since this time he wouldn't be in a hurry.

There wasn't anything particularly special about the room, just a few pictures and the basic furniture that most people have in a bedroom. Since he had rushed through here previously, he didn't take the time to examine the photos or even check Dark's drawers for anything of his.

He began to search through each dresser, occasionally picking up items to reminisce about. It wasn't long before he heard a car door slam followed closely by the front door opening.

"I'm back here." He called out as he continued to browse through the drawers.

"You're late, what took you so long Kra-?" He stopped speaking when he was roughly turned around. He became petrified as he was forced to gaze deeply into the amethyst gems that belonged to the one and only, "Dark!?"

Satoshi's heart melted at the sight of Dark; his mind became over flooded with so many thoughts and emotions that he didn't know what to do. Just looking at Dark was unbearable; he turned his face away and refused to look him in the eyes to keep from crying.

"Satoshi? You don't really believe all those lies do you? I don't know why Daisuke lied but he's like a brother to me, not a lover!" Dark continued pleading with Satoshi to listen to him, but he was pushed away.

"Just leave me alone, I don't deserve anymore of your lies!" Satoshi tried to escape towards the door but Dark grabbed his arm and shoved him onto the bed. "No you can't leave until this is straightened out!"

_Oh God what's he going to do now?_

Dark reached inside his own pants pocket. "If I didn't love you, then would I have gotten you this?"

Satoshi slowly looked up at what was being offered to him. In Dark's hand stood a small box. "Take it, please." He hesitated but shook his head. Dark sighs then opens the box to reveal a ring.

_**Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

"I was going to ask you to mar-" He stopped in midsentence as he was thrown against the nearby wall.

"Stay where you are, Satoshi is coming with me Mr. Mousy." Krad now stood in Dark's previous spot.

"Like hell he is!" Dark jumped up and charged at Krad. He was fast but not fast enough as Krad grabbed hold of Dark's collar and pinned him to the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you in front of Satoshi so calm down."

"Screw you asshole!" He tries punching Krad but is slammed harder against the wall.

"Haven't you done enough as it is? Please consider his happiness instead of your selfish needs." Krad looked deeply into Darks eyes. "Just let him go."

Dark stopped struggling and looked at Satoshi. "Is this what you really want Satoshi?"

Still unable to look at Dark, he shakes his head yes.

"Fine leave, I never want to see your face again!"

Satoshi winced as Dark continued to yell at him. He stands and walks towards the door, then pauses and looks straight at Dark. "Good bye Dark," And walks away.

The front door slammed and the house becomes quiet again.

"Was that so hard?" He smiles. "Don't worry about him, I'll treat him right." He then gave Dark a malevolence wink.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Dark screams and tries to free himself.

Krad delivers a blow to Dark's stomach hard enough to send him to his knees coughing. "No no no, we can't have you going after him now can we?" He turns and walks away.

"Give my regards to Daisuke when you see him. Oh and tell him thanks for the little favor."

His laughter never seemed to cease even after he was gone.

Dark sat crying, sad and alone. Pain was all he felt and pain was all he knew. After a while one other feeling was given room to harbor and that feeling was anger. Anger like he never felt before. Soon he began searching, searching for the one symbol of hope he prayed would keep him sane. When he finally discover the box containing his ring for Satoshi, Dark held it in one hand and vowed; "I swear on my life Satoshi, I **will** save you from that demon!"

_**Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. I'd rather feel pain!**_

**THE END**_for now. _

**A/N:** Okay people for those of you that stuck with this until the end (if any) I need opinions. Hate it, like it, or love it just let me know so I can improve. I'd like to do a prequel or sequel to this if readers liked it. If only I could do an AMV then this would have been easier (maybe). Anyways, gay love for the straight guys!


End file.
